Geographically isolated antennas may be deployed to provide enhanced downlink multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) transmissions. For example, such a deployment may be utilized for indoor antenna deployment, in heterogeneous networks, coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmissions wherein join transmission may be considered as one or more geographically separated antennas in a single cell. However, geographically isolated antennas may present potential issues such as with reference signal received power (RSRP) measurements or resulting antenna gain imbalance (AGI) caused by the large antenna separation distance between different antennas. Geographically separated antenna subsets may experience different channel conditions resulting in severe AGI which may potentially impact performance of the system. Current systems assume that all antennas of a base station or enhanced node B (eNB) in a cell are geographically co-located. The RSRP measurements are only obtained for one or two antennas, for example from common reference signal (CRS) port 0 or port 1, and the measurements are applied to all of the antennas of the system. However, the assumption may not be valid for geographically separated antennas that experience different channel conditions depending on their specific location, and as a result the measurements will not adequately reflect the real conditions of the cell.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.